1 Plus 3 REActress Again
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: The story continues. Now what if...Arthur uses his authority as King to stop the girls from sleeping with Arawn. Or if Arawn himself got mad, what will happen? Any good night sleep, or just a waste of time? You decide.


_**TEARS TO TIARA FINAL**_

_**1+3 RE-ACTRESS AGAIN**_

All the stories were set in alternate times you know….. So was this one!

Arawn's chamber once again…..

"Arawn-sama, sleep with me tonight." Riannon leaped onto his bed over his lap.

"Oii, calm down will you?" Arawn felt nervous. "If you want to sleep with me…."

"Arawnnnn!" Morgan budged in again, in only her bra and panty as usual. "Tonight's my turn!" she leaped onto him.

"Ooooooffff!" Arawn felt the pressure from both of them. "Get off me will you? You two are heavy."

"Riannon should be the one to get off, since I'm the one who will be sleeping with Arawn tonight!"

"Mor-chan! I already said I'll be sleeping with Arawn-sama tonight? Why do you have to do it like this every time?"

"Yeah, in your dreams! Who's the fastest to sleep with Arawn, then he's the winner, you know?"

"Then that would be me, right Arawn-sama?" Llyr appeared from below Arawn's bed all of a sudden. The three of them were taken by surprise.

"Woi, Llyr! Since when have you been hiding under the bed?" Morgan's surrounding was filled with tension aura.

"Long before any of you came in. He he." Lyyr smiled to herself.

"Wooh, Llyr sure knew how to think when it comes to this." said Riannon.

"Then I'll be sleeping with Arawn-sama tonight." Llyr sat on the bed side and looked at Arawn. Arawn kept quiet. He was getting annoyed at the same time. He gulped.

"Hey! That doesn't mean you can sleep with Arawn tonight!" Morgan exploded in anger.

"Mor-chan!" Riannon felt the uneasiness.

"Damn you three….." Arawn held his forehead in frustration.

"Who's more attractive shall sleep with Arawn tonight." Octavia walked into the room, in her night gown. Llyr's jaw fell off ( something like a joke).

"What do you mean more attractive? Of course it's me, Octavia!" Morgan blasted back at her.

"Oh yeah?" Octavia slowly untied the robe and revealed part of her upper body. They froze in fear, for they saw she was not wearing anything within her night gown.

"Octavia! How mean of you! Using your body to lure Arawn away from us, you leech!" Morgan went up to her.

"It's just part of strategy, that's very obvious. After all, I am Arawn's wife as well, so I can do how I feel I want to." replied Octavia.

"Grrrr…." Morgan confronted her face to face. Octavia glared back at her. The two of them seemed to be locking lasers at each other's eyes. Llyr could only panicked around seeing the two of them like that. (yeah, think of Llyr panicking around like Mikuru Asahina from Haruhi). Riannon looked at them for the moment.

"Both of you, if you want to fight just go outside, will you?"

"You don't mess in!" the two of them blasted back at her almost immediately. Riannon was taken aback.

"I'm getting tired of all of you." Arawn rubbed his head again. He turned towards Etlym which was placed on the nearby table.

"Don't think just because we're arguing here you can have Arawn all by yourself!" Morgan exclaimed.

"I didn't mean that." Riannon exclaimed.

"Then what you're suppose to mean?" Octavia's turn to sneered at her.

"After all, Llyr-san is still here too…."

"You don't have to care about her!" Morgan yelled. "She's the worst when it comes to such things!"

"What do you mean?" Llyr stared at her.

"Aww, come on. I know you liked Rathy at the same time, aren't you?"

"I am Arawn-sama' wife, so Rathy is just my friend…."

"You're too afraid to admit it." added Octavia.

"Alright alright! Who is going to sleep with me tonight? Hurry up and decide!" Arawn got on his nerves.

"Me, Arawn-sama." Riannon immediately replied without hesitating.

"What? Of course it's me!" Morgan yelled again.

"Mor-chan!"

Me….. With Arawn-sama…." said Llyr.

"You'll want me tonight, Arawn." Octavia quickly interrupted her.

Bum!

!

The door was slammed open, and Arthur rushed in. He looked annoyed.

"Niisama." Riannon startled.

"Arthur?" the others exclaimed.

"Arawn!" he exclaimed. "What's all this? Trying to have all at one shot? How greedy are you?"

"Woi, come down. It's not my fault, you know."

"As our leader, and as the one descended from heaven , how could you show such attitude to your subjects on Earth?"

"You're blaming me now?"

"Arthur, what are you trying….?" Morgan asked.

"Shut up, all of you!"

!

"You girls have been so noisy since just now! All of you get out of here tonight!"

"What makes you the one who say we should get out? We got Arawn here who says things." Morgan's sneaky tongue makes all the sly ideas as usual.

"Damn you!" Arthur got mad, he drew out Dyrnwyn from his scabbard. He held it up in the air.

"I am King! In the name of Dyrnwyn, I as the King command all of you girls to get out now!"

"He's getting on it." said Octavia. Llyr felt a chill behind her back.

"Niisama?" Riannon looked worried.

"Hah? Threatening us with your position? Have you forgot that Arawn's the demon king?" Morgan jeered back at him.

"Kisama….!" Arthur gazed at her, Dyrnwyn seemed to glow a bit.

"Enough, Morgan!" Arawn exclaimed. "Arthur's right. He is the king now. So listen to him.

"But…"

"Enough! All of you are giving me a headache now. So get out. Leave me alone!"

"Arawn-sama…." Riannon looked at her.

"Riannon, you too. I want some peace right now."

"Ohh." Riannon hesitated, then left the room. As she passed by Arthur.

"Niisama, you should try and control more of your current ego as well." she walked pass him and back to her room. Arthur held down Dyrnwyn.

"What a waste." Morgan grumbled as she slowly walked out of the room.

"Err…. Excuse us." Llyr walked out gently of the room.

"Octavia…." Arthur looked at her.

"I understand. Sorry for all the trouble." Octavia tied back he robe carefully and then left the room.

"Must've been hard for you tonight, Arawn." Arthur looked at him. Arawn sat straight on his bed.

"It's not a big deal, actually. I really feel the unease when everyone wants to be here at one time."

"Then I don't want to bother you anymore either. Sleep well tonight, Arawn."

"Uh."

Arthur went out and shut the door tight. Arawn leaned back for a while, but it actually took some time before he decided to lay back on his bed and try to go to sleep.

"I am King Arthur after all. They should obey me better." thought Arthur as he walked down the hallway to his room, his left hand still clinging on Dyrnwyn's handle. Maybe he didn't realized it, but when he touched it, Etlym also seemed to be glowing together at the same time, but not even Arawn realized it at that time, he was too frustrated to even notice it

Dyrnwyn and Etlym were tied together very closely, a bond which could be as close as Kansho and Bakuya.( Fate/Stay Night refence here, Archer's weapons.)


End file.
